In order to supply aircraft passengers with emergency oxygen, incoming air and/or electrical systems, above the seat rows in the direction of flight a passenger service channel (PSC) is provided, on which passenger service channel functional panels and so-called functionless infill panels are aligned. For fastening whatever panels a two-rail system is commonly used, which in turn is fastened to the hatrack module, into which two-rail system the panels are latched with mounts so as to be slidable in the direction of flight. In this arrangement the position in cross section (Y/Z-coordinate) is always unequivocal, while in the direction of flight (X-coordinate) it depends on the desired cabin layout or seating layout.
Arranging the PSC functional panels in the direction of flight thus needs to take place individually for each aircraft layout relating to the seating position, so that passengers can comfortably use each function from their seats.
At present no movable lateral hatracks are known for passenger aircraft of the type A320. This is originally due to the available space with the respective cross sections not allowing generous arrangements with pivoting regions. In order to allow adequate pivoting of a hatrack on the aircraft X-axis, in a hatrack with a simple bearing arrangement the aircraft fuselage would have to be broken open. This means that the aircraft fuselage would have to deviate too much from its ideal circular shape. Pivotally held hatracks comprising a simple bearing arrangement are known from the A380 and the A350. Due to the larger fuselage diameter, in these aircraft the problem of the required pivoting region does not take center stage; however, in these aircraft the pivot point is in part removed from the center of gravity to such an extent that manual forces and ergonomics are limited.
The present-day installation sequence of passenger service units (PSUs) commences, after the hatracks have been mounted, with clicking into place the locking devices on the fuselage side into the so-called PSC rails, wherein the aforesaid are then, pivoted open, in other words hanging downwards perpendicularly, moved together in the PSC rails so that they abut. In this end position, subsequently the electrical connectors and air connections are connected on the functional panels, which connectors and connections are, as a rule, held on the underside of the hatracks or directly on the structure. Prior to pivoting the still hanging-down PSUs into their horizontal end positions, all the cables and hoses must first be protected according to design specifications, and must be tied without sagging and held in place.
DE 10 2007 030331 A1 and WO 2009 003945 A1 describe a hatrack module for an interior of an aircraft, wherein the hatrack module comprises at least one container and at least one housing for accommodating the container, and wherein at least one passenger service channel is integrated in the housing.